On the Moonlit Sea
by Agest
Summary: Mia is thinking about a certain someone during her night watch on the Lemurian Ship and suddenly Isaac comes out to talk to her! Where could this possibly lead? Be prepared for some fluff. Mudshipping Oneshot. Completed.


Ah...It has been quite some time since I've last posted any mudshipping for those who are still fans. Between life getting busy and certain issues with the last story I was writing I decided to just scrap that project and ended up focusing on school and work. Sorry for disappearing without a trace!

Anyway, I'm back here with another fluffy mudshipping fanfic I hope you enjoy!

How to read dialogue in my stories:

- "Quote" marks means someone is speaking

- _Italics_ indicates thoughts

Legal Stuff:

- I don't own Golden Sun or the affiliate characters

* * *

Locks of cerulean hair danced in the gentle night breeze as Mia stood near the bow of their Lemurian ship, enjoying the calm night and gentle waves sparkling in the moonlight. Moments of peace such as this had been few and far between over the last few months and so they had become precious to Mia as a time for relaxation and reflection on recent events. However, with the lightning of the Venus Lighthouse and the defeat of Saturos and Menardi, downtime had become more and more common on the open sea, especially at night. For some reason monsters never really seemed to attack the ship at night and keeping watch was more of a formality persisting from their days on land. It had taken all the adepts some time to adjust to this period of relative peace as they searched the seas for signs of Jenna, Felix, and Sheba in addition to Lemuria.

After being so unaccustomed to having so much free time, Mia found it was almost difficult to figure out what to do with it. Whenever she was alone with her thoughts as she was now, her mind tended to wander to past events from their journey so far. Of course that would inevitably lead her to examine the friends she made on their quest and her relationship with each. Though she was very close to Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, Mia knew she was closer to Isaac than the other two boys. _I suppose it was only natural that I grew closest to him, _Mia thought, leaning over the rail of the ship slightly with a smile.

_It took me a long time to realize he was more than just a friend to me_, Mia knew. _I guess I just never realized how I felt about him before since I never had time to think about it and I was around him so much it just seemed normal to me._

_I mean...I did share a tent with him almost every night and never thought twice about it..._Mia blushed at that particular thought. _Now we each have our own rooms on this ship and it actually feels funny not to have Isaac nearby..._

_Sure it was a bit awkward at first, but we eventually got used to it, _Mia smiled as she remembered her reaction to sharing a tent the first night after leaving Imil with a boy she had just met the day before. _I'm sure Isaac was just as nervous about the situation as I was. I suppose he just handled it better_, she thought as the image of herself apprehensively eyeing the tent that first night entered her mind. _Apparently I was obviously unnerved because Garet came over to me and said, "Isaac doesn't bite you know," and gave me a thumbs up_. Mia laughed at the recollection.

_It's funny how far we've come over the last few months without me noticing. We've also been spending more and more time with each other over the last few weeks considering we don't share a tent anymore and don't have that time to just talk before bed._

Mia sighed and continued to watch the waves silently lapping at the sides of the ship. _I wish I could sleep next to Isaac again..._Mia mused. _He's always been there for me when I needed him, _she knew, allowing the smile to return to her face. _I miss the feeling of just knowing that he's right there and the comfort that familiarity provided._

Mia's face began to burn red again as another memory of a night with Isaac surfaced. _There was also that one night..._Mia shook her head in embarrassment. _Isaac and I ended up getting separated from Garet and Ivan in the cliffs near the Suhalla Gate after searching for Jenna and we couldn't find them again before the night. It was quite cold and we did not have our tents with us but...Isaac and I just cuddled up to each other under the shelter of an overhang and he held me as we slowly fell asleep. _Mia's blush deepened as her memory of that night continued to play in her head. _His arms were so warm...so gentle...It made me feel safe to know he was right there with me even though we were in the middle of the wilderness. I was happy too...I almost wish we would get lost again just so I can feel that gentle embrace once more..._

Mia shook her head once more with a grin on her face. _No, no...that won't do! I shouldn't be here hoping we do get lost...If only I could just let him know how I feel about him...Then maybe...just maybe I might feel that embrace again..._

Mia sighed. _I've never been shy around him before. I could always tell him what was on my mind, so why is it so much more difficult now...? _She laughed at how timid she was being. _I want to tell him...I really want to, but every time I think I have a chance to let him know what he means to me I get scared and back out..._

_It's not even difficult to say! If Isaac isn't around I have no problem saying it..._

"I love you Isaac..." Mia murmured under her breath, to prove to herself she could say those specific words out loud.

She sighed again at her own inability to tell them directly to the boy in her mind. Annoyed by that fact, she raised her voice and said it again.

"I love-"

Mia cut off the next few words suddenly as she heard the footsteps behind her. Turning around quickly, her eyes met those of the sandy haired Venus adept Isaac and she let out an, "Oh!" in surprise.

Her face instantly turned beet red as she quickly face back toward the ocean to hide her embarrassment while stammering, "Hi Issac…"

Isaac looked at the cerulean haired girl for a moment with a curious expression and shrugged before walking up to the railing next to Mia. "Hey," he said with a smile in reply.

Mia's face was hidden from Isaac's view by her hair and she was praying internally he had not heard what she had just said. _Please….Please tell me he didn't hear what I said. Please tell me-_

"So what were you just saying?" Isaac asked her.

_Ahh….how much did he hear…_Mia wondered as her face continued to burn. "Umm...err...That was…I was just talking to myself," she replied with a nervous laugh, trying to play it off as if nothing had occurred.

Isaac wasn't going to have any of that however. "So what do you love…?" he asked inquisitively with a joking expression.

Mia didn't catch the joke and internally sighed, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I was just thinking…I was just remembering how I love nights like this because they're so beautiful and relaxing," she stated in as even a voice as she could muster.

Isaac looked at her for a moment as if he wanted to say something else and then nodded at her words in agreement. "These nights really are an amazing thing aren't they…?" he said as he turned his gaze out to the waves Mia was watching.

_Thank Mercury he bought that…_she thought with a heavy internal sigh. Mia risked a glance at Isaac and saw him staring out to sea before blushing in embarrassment and looking back to the sea to avoid eye contact. _I can't even look over at him right now…_Mia thought. _If he had actually heard what I was about to say…I'm not sure I could stand the humiliation._

Mia nodded in response to his statement and attempted to change the subject. "So what brings you out here before your watch Isaac?" she asked with a glance in his direction.

Isaac shrugged and said, "I decided to come out here and see what you were up since I don't seem to want to sleep quite yet."

Mia smiled at him. "Well I'm not exactly up to much seeing as watch has been so calm recently. I mostly just use it as a time to think about things these days."

Isaac looked over at Mia and replied. "So what's on your mind then?"

Mia blushed slightly but held her demeanor while choosing what to say. "I normally just think about everything that has happened so far on our journey. It seems to go by so fast, yet...at the same time I feel like I've known you guys for a lifetime." Mia shook her head. "It's kind of hard to explain..."

Isaac smiled at Mia again and looked out at the waves before replying. "I think I understand. After spending so much time with you day and night it's hard to imagine that we really didn't meet all that long ago." He looked over at the cerulean haired girl and caught her looking back at him before her cheeks turned slightly pink and she turned back to the ocean.

Isaac stayed silent for another moment before continuing his train of thought. "It's funny how events threw us together like this I suppose...I mean...I've spent more time with you than anyone else on this journey. We were always the ones sharing a tent or room and had that free time to talk to each other before bed."

Mia shifted slightly after hearing those words that mirrored her earlier thoughts, drawing Isaac's attention as she looked down slightly at the deck of the ship. "I always enjoyed being able to just talk for a bit," she said. "I sort of miss not having that time to spend with you anymore…"

She shook her head and looked over at Isaac before continuing. "You're always around when I need a word of advice or someone to cheer me up is what I'm saying." Mia smiled. "So thanks for being there for me," she added.

Isaac shrugged and smiled back at her as he replied. "To tell you the truth, I kind of miss it too. You're always so level headed that it just calms me to be around you…"

Mia grinned and turned around, leaning on the railing of the ship and looking over at Isaac. "Thanks for coming out here by the way." _I want to tell him how I feel about him but…I don't know how to even hint at it…_ She got an idea a split second later and her face turned slightly pink as she became embarrassed, but in a soft voice she managed to add, "You definitely just made my night."

Isaac looked at her curiously and opened his mouth before hesitating and falling silent again. Mia noticed this happen and began to worry she may have said too much. _Oh no…Did I say the wrong thing? I didn't mean to put him off like that. I hope he doesn't think of me differently because of this…_ Mia began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger unconsciously as she got more nervous about what she had said and how he was taking it. Isaac noticed how cute it made her look when she was obviously worried so he smiled at the cerulean haired girl, though she did not notice.

Mia's train of thought was broken when she felt something against her hand. She looked up to see that Isaac had placed his hand over her own and was looking at her with a semi-serious expression despite the light shade of pink on his cheeks. Mia had no idea what to make of this new development until Isaac spoke.

"Mia, would you like to dance?" he asked her without much hesitation, indicating the deck with his free hand. Mia's mind began to whir at a rapid pace as she tried to take in what just happened and the sensation of Isaac's hand on hers was certainly not helping her control her thoughts.

_Dance….? Something like this so suddenly…I wonder why… I don't actually know how to dance though! What will Isaac think if I tell him I don't know how?_

Mia held back a sigh as she tried to make some sense of how to respond to Isaac's invitation to dance out of the blue. _Don't be silly though…This is Isaac we're talking about! Even if I tell him I've never danced before I'm sure he won't think less of me for that…He's so accepting of everything so I should just be honest about it…_

Mia looked into Isaac's eyes and timidly said, "It's not that…It's not that I don't want to…But I'm afraid…I don't actually know how to dance…" She kept looking at Isaac to gauge his response and to her surprise Isaac chuckled.

When Mia had finally finished her statement, Isaac's face became an expression of relief that her hesitation was only because she didn't know how to dance. "Don't worry about that Mia!" Isaac said with a laugh. "It's actually not that hard. If you wish, I can try to teach you," he continued with a smile of genuine happiness.

Mia was glad to see Isaac have a positive response and wrapped her fingers around Isaac's, stepping away from the railing in an indication that she was accepting his offer. "In that case, I'd love to," she added, matching Isaac's happiness with her own.

Isaac took her hand and led her out further onto the deck before beginning to instruct her. Despite a pink face and his obvious embarrassment, Issac placed his hand on Mia's hip and pulled her slightly closer to himself and he indicated where Mia should place her feet.

Mia felt her heart beat faster as Isaac's hand pulled her closer. _Ah! Get a grip on yourself Mia!_ She berated herself, trying to quell the feelings of excitement and emotion welling up inside her. _Seriously, I feel like a schoolgirl right now…_ Blood rushed to her face as she realized the distraction had caused her to miss what Isaac was saying about placing her feet entirely.

"Ah….I'm sorry Isaac, how to I place my feet again?" she asked, trying not to die from the embarrassment of the situation.

Fortunately Isaac just laughed it off and showed her again with a smile how it was done. "Once you have that down, all you have to do is just move. Just take one step at a time until you get the hang of it."

Isaac began to slowly guide Mia through the motions of a dance and though she miss-stepped a few times, she was getting the hang of it rather quickly.

Throughout the whole learning process Mia was still hyperaware that Issac's hand was resting against her causing a warm feeling that had less to do with actual heat and more to do with the sensation she felt from its presence. Despite that lingering thought, she still managed to concentrate on the dancing fairly well and pick up how it worked quite rapidly.

Despite the ease at which she was picking up the steps, Mia was still impressed by how good Isaac was. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked him after successfully completing a set of steps.

Issac thought for a second before replying. "Well…In Vale we hold various festivals to honor the elements and they generally always involve dancing of some sort so I just picked it up over the years I suppose," he said with a sheepish grin.

Satisfied by the answer, Mia smiled back and surprised Isaac by leading him through the steps he just showed her.

That surprise was evident on Isaac's face when he said, "Wow! That's actually quite impressive you managed to do that on your own so quickly Mia." She just giggled and did a mock twirl for the compliment, causing him to chuckle at her antics as well.

As the two continued to dance together, occasionally one or both of them would laugh when they messed up, obviously enjoying the distraction and time together. As Mia continued to improve, Isaac kept throwing more and more at her until it really felt like they were both dancing.

For a long time the pair swayed back and forth, moving in harmony to some silent melody under the moonlight, nothing but smiles and happiness in each other's presence. Occasionally one or the other would make a minor error and they would adjust back to where they should be to continue.

However, it could not possibly last forever and eventually Mia miss-stepped and fell right into Issac, who caught her in his arms and held her steady. Mia stayed there as she caught her breath from all the movement and could feel the rise and fall of Isaac's chest mirroring her own.

_That was…amazing. _Mia knew with a feeling of joy lodged deep inside of her. It took her some time to become conscious of the fact that she was actually currently in the arms of Isaac, but once she did, she made no effort to remove herself. Her face turned pink upon that realization, though she didn't mind one bit and just ignored it as all the feelings she had felt that one night in Isaac's arms under the overhang by the Suhalla Gate came rushing back all at once.

Isaac was just looking down at the beautiful girl caught in his arms who appeared to be happily resting against his body and gently moved a strand of her brilliant cerulean hair out of her face, prompting her to look up at him.

Aqua eyes met deep blue and Mia looked at Isaac as if she was entranced. Knowing this moment was a special one, she spoke to him in a soft and caring voice. "Thanks for teaching me Isaac," she smiled. "That was the most fun I have had to this point on our journey and it's all thanks to you."

Isaac saw the smile of genuine happiness on Mia's face and just said, "Mia…."

Before he could continue, Mia made a somewhat bold move and just wrapped her arms completely around Isaac, pulling him in for a hug that lingered for more than a few seconds.

When she broke away from him, Isaac looked back into her eyes again to attempt to derive meaning from the hug and just saw them sparkling with happiness in the moonlight.

Mia heard Issac say her name once slowly and saw him shake his head slightly, but before she realized what was happening, she felt Isaac's hand rest gently against her cheek and his lips softly brush up against her own.

It was so out of the blue that she was shocked by it at first, though it didn't take long before she surrendered to the sensation and closed her eyes as she realized just what this kiss meant. _Just one simple action and it completely granted everything I wished for…_A tear of joy began to well up in her eye just as the kiss was ending and the two broke apart.

Upon seeing the tear drop down Mia's face, a horrified Isaac reached up and brushed it away with an apology. "Mia…I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Mia knew what the tears must have looked like to him and smiled as she shook her head and cut him off. "No…Isaac…I'm crying because I'm happy. I think that one simple thing meant more to me than words ever could…and right now…Well, right now I feel like the happiest girl alive," she told him, looking up and back into his eyes once more with a radiant smile.

Isaac registered the words and was visibly relived before matching her smile with a grin of his own before leaning down and giving her another shorter, sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank Venus…you had me scared there for a minute that I had horribly screwed things up…" he said with his relived look.

At those words, Mia leaned up and gave Isaac another peck on the lips before blushing and giggling madly. "I don't think it was possible for you to screw that up," she told him honestly.

Isaac seemed amused and said, "Honestly Mia…you have no idea how long I've wanted to let you know how I feel."

Mia just looked back at him with a playful, but serious expression and said, "Maybe I don't…but I do know how long I've wanted to do the exact same thing."

Isaac looked up at the stars above for a moment before looking back at the girl he loved and just squeezed her gently in a hug to show his appreciation for her words.

Mia fidgeted slightly and brought her finger back to twirl her hair, indicating her nervousness for what was about to happen. Isaac just watched her, just appreciating how cute it made her look before she finally spoke.

"Hey Isaac…." Mia started, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?" Isaac questioned, still watching her cerulean hair twist around her finger.

Mia's face turned bright pink much to Isaac's amusement as she continued, "Isaac…do you remember that night near the Suhalla Gate…?" she said slowly, looking back into Isaac's gaze.

Isaac nodded in response. "How could I forget?" he asked with a smile.

Mia let the question go and continued with what she was trying to say. "Could you…If it's not too much…Do you think you could hold me tonight the way you did back then?" she finished meekly and with a beet red face, flushed from embarrassment.

Isaac laughed as soon as she finished her request and hugged Mia once more before kissing her again on the cheek. "If that is what you wish then of course I can Mia," he told her.

Mia closed her eyes for a second and sighed in relief that he had accepted her proposal before she felt Isaac's hand encircle one of her own.

"Shall we go get some sleep then sweetheart?" Isaac asked her gently with an echo of mirth still on his face.

Not trusting herself to speak, Mia nodded in agreement and stepped back from Isaac, allowing him to lead the way back to the cabins hand in hand.

After all, she now had all night to cuddle up to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this mudshipping and I would love it if you could write me a quick review to let me know your thoughts!

I do just want to say that posting this doesn't necessarily mean I'll be back and posting up more mudshipping, but if I have the time I'll try to fit some more in =)


End file.
